La boda de mi mejor hermano
by Hokuto Sexy
Summary: Parodia al estilo My best friend wedding; Aioria va a la boda de su hermano... a detenerla.
1. Miércoles

LA BODA DE MI MEJOR HERMANO

Aioria estaba sentado en la mesa del elegante restaurante degustando los mejores platillos, era crítico de cocina gourmet en una importante revista de sociedad, frente a él Shura su editor, bebía con acritud la copa de vino mientras esperaba los comentarios de Aioria acerca del platillo que le habían servido.

-Solo puedo describirlo como… original y delicado…- Comentó aún saboreándolo. El chef suspiró aliviado y Shura anotó las observaciones en su palm.

-Bien, ¿Tenemos algún otro lugar que visitar?.-

-No sé… tengo que ver mis mensajes.- Sacó el móvil y lo conecto directamente a la grabadora en su casa.

_-Aioria… necesito hablar urgentemente… necesito que vengas a Grecia… te necesito más que nunca. Por favor… en cuanto llegues a tu casa llámame, no importa la hora… pienso en ti cada segundo._

Colgó y sintió mariposas en el estómago.

-Lo siento Shura, era mi hermano.-

-¿Enserio? Por el que tanto suspiras te ha llamado al fin.-

-Si, me ha dicho que me necesita.-

-Enhorabuena Aioria.- Sonrió divertido mientras terminaba de beber, ya se sabía la historia de pies a cabeza Aioria lo martirizaba contándole una y otra vez las aventuras con su hermano, una verdadera joda, no había poder humano que le hiciera callar.

En su departamento escucho unas 15 veces más el mensaje del cabrón de Aioros que nunca se dignaba a llamarle.

-Debería de ignorarte maldito idiota, pero solo por que te escuché realmente desesperado.- Marcó el número a Grecia y esperó hasta que le contestó.

-¡Aioria gracias al cielo creí que tendría que esperar meses para que llamaras!.-

-Si bueno, he estado viajando mucho últimamente.-

-He pensado en ti… cada noche…-

-¿Enserio? Yo también… recuerdo como me echaste de noche…-

-¡Aioria! No seas rencoroso… no puedo olvidarte… y por eso quiero que tomes el primer vuelo y vengas para acá.-

-Yo tampoco puedo olvidarte… ¿Por qué tanta prisa?.-

-Encontré a alguien.-

-¿Cuánto tiempo paso desde el borracho con el que andabas? Bueno creo que te irá bien.-

-No, no entiendes, encontré a alguien especial, realmente especial…-

-Ah… ¿Enserio?.- La voz de Aioria pareció triste y en su rostro una mueca de frustración.

-Si… me voy a casar y por eso tienes que venir…-

Aioria se cayo de la silla cuando escuchó aquello.

-¿Qué te vas a casar? ¿Pero no crees que es un poco apresurado? Ya sabes, eres un irresponsable y quisquilloso.-

-Lo sé, pero él es encantador, es perfecto, tienes que conocerlo, cuando lo veas te darás cuenta.-

-Pero… pero… ¿Cuándo?.-

-Este sábado me caso.-

-¡Este sábado! Pero es martes por la noche Aioros…-

-Si, es una de esas bodas de 4 días.-

-¿Vendrás?.-

-Si… iré…- Colgó el teléfono completamente ofuscado y nervioso.

-MALDITA SEA MALDITA SEA… ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?… Maldito Aioros.-


	2. Jueves

JUEVES

Mientras se dirigía al aeropuerto hablaba a gritos con Shura en el auto, el pobre hombre no tenía más remedio que escuchar a su neurótico amigo.

-Shura, Shura, ¿Qué carajos voy a hacer?.-

-¿De que hablas Aioria?.-

-Tengo que detenerlo, tengo que matar al otro… tengo… ¡QUE DETENER ESA BODA Y SOLO TENGO TRES DÍAS PARA HACERLO!.-

-Cálmate Aioria… pareces león enjaulado.-

-Es que no entiendes, Aioros es el amor de mi vida, YO SOY EL AMOR DE SU VIDA, ¿Entiendes? Estamos hechos el uno para el otro, yo tengo que hacérselo ver en tres días.

-Aioria, estás completamente chiflado, tranquilízate y ve a felicitarlo.-

-Felicitarlo mis polainas… es un idiota… un… un…- Bajó corriendo del auto y tomó su maleta, entró corriendo al aeropuerto.

-Shura tengo que lograrlo.- Se despidió de él dándole un abrazo.

-Aioria, no hagas tonterías por favor…-

Tras unas cuantas horas de vuelo llegó al aeropuerto de Atenas, buscó con la vista a Aioros pero no lo veía, llevaba la maleta tomada por el asa, se empezaba a desesperar hasta que finalmente de entre la multitud lo pudo distinguir, sí, era él, seguía tan guapo como siempre, tan deseable, ambos corrieron y se abrazaron, quedando muy juntos y riendo nerviosos por su cercanía.

-Me alegro que hallas llegado…-

-Yo también me alegro de verte…-

Y tras él se acercó un joven ligeramente más alto, de melena larga y azulosa, piel blanca y ojos igualmente azules, gallardo y musculoso, sonreía tímido observándolos, era simplemente perfecto.

_Con un demonio es un bombón, no puedo creer que sea también gay._ Pensó Aioria mientras lo observaba, el extraño se acercó y lo abrazó como si se conocieran de años.

-Aioros me ha hablado tanto de ti.-

-Él es Saga… - Dijo Aioros

-Ah… ¿De verdad?.- Correspondió a su abrazo algo incómodo.

-Sí, me ha hablado de su infancia juntos, de todo, te adora.-

Mientras iban en el auto Aioria constató que aquel tipo era realmente malo para manejar, se metía, se pasaba los altos, tomaba las vueltas prohibidas y estuvo a punto de hacerlos volcar en más de una ocasión.

-La verdad es que necesito pedirte un favor Aioria.-

-¿Ah si? ¿Cuál? Yo solo quiero vivir…-

-Mi caballero de honor se lesionó la cadera y no podrá asistir, así que pensé que tú podrías serlo.-

-¡Ah no! Eso si que no, ¿Quién te pego? ¿Por qué no escoges a alguien más, algún buen amigo?.-

-No hay tiempo y lo más cercano a mí es mi hermano gemelo que está un poco desquiciado, por favor… tienes que ser tú, además nada sería mejor que fuera el hermano de Aioros.-

_Claro idiota, ya te tiras a mi hermano y crees que puedes hablarme bonito y pedirme favores._

En la tienda de trajes…

-Te ves excelente en ese smoking.-

-¿Sí? Pues a mi no me gusta… - La verdad era que le sentaba pero buscaba la manera de sabotear todo. –Lo siento, necesito un cigarrillo…- Cuando se bajó del banco donde lo tenían subido para arreglarle el traje desgarró una manga. –Uuups… lo siento…- Se encerró en el vestidor fumando mientras llamaba a Shura.

-Shura, es perfecto… no tienes idea de cuanto… ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?.-

-¿Qué tan perfecto?.-

-Si no lo tuviera que odiar… me acostaría con él sin dudarlo.-

-¿Tanto así? ¿Te excita? ¿Tiene un "arma" decente?.-

-¡Shura! Demonios, esto es serio.-

-Aioria… ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?.- Aioros entró en ese momento para darle el traje a su hermano, completamente listo, lo vio a medio vestir y se quedó mirándolo, Aioria se quedó mudo en el teléfono, inquieto por su mirada.

-Lo siento… Aioria-

-No importa…-

-Te ves espectacular aún.-

-Gracias Aioros… tú también…-

Saga llevaba a tirones a Aioria hacia una pequeña recepción para conocer a los amigos y de más agregados, platicaba emocionado con él aunque Aioria solo maquinaba la manera de hacerlo desaparecer de la escena.

_Tal vez podría tirarlo por las escaleras, o por el elevador, o darle arsénico._

Entraron al elevador que los llevaba al piso donde se llevaba acabo la comida y los preparativos.

-Aioria, es simplemente perfecto…-

-Si si seguro…-

-Quiero decir… tú eres el hombre ideal… eres la perfección para él, te tiene en un pedestal, y ¿Sabes? Ganas tú…- Aioria arqueo una ceja, ¿se había perdido de algo en la plática?. –Si Aioria, tu eres su hombre ideal y se casa conmigo… siempre serás su hombre ideal.-

-Aaah… sí… cuanta perfección.- _Maldito, maldito. _–Pero, ronca… y siempre deja la tapa del retrete arriba… y salpica.-

-Si, si, siempre hace eso… y además bebe directo de los envases y los vuelve aguardar en el frigorífico, pero así con esos pequeños defectos lo amo.-

-¿Sabes que tiene problemas de erección?.-

-¿Enserio? Pues nunca cuando hemos estado juntos ha tenido problemas.-

_Y encima de todo ahora me he enterado de que se revuelcan._ Al fin llegaron al piso y se topó con sus amigos.

-Hola guapo… ¿Vienes solo?.-

-Guaaaaaa por Atena…-

-Ah, el es Afrodita, Aioria.-

-Si, si… mucho gusto… -

-¿Así que tú eres Aioria?.- Pregunto un joven de cabellos rubios largos con un extraño punto en la frente.

-Si… hola…-

-Yo soy Shaka.-

-Aioros nos ha contado tooooooodo sobre ti, Mu, mucho gusto.- Alargó la mano el joven de cabellos lilas y carente de cejas.

_Que gente tan rara, parecen sacados de alguna caricatura japonesa._

-Hola ¿Eres soltero? Puedo hacerte algunas sugerencias… algunos son mejores que otros, no te dejes engañar por las caras bonitas y por cierto ni se te ocurra poner los ojos en el francés de las cejas partidas, ese es mío.-

Saga se adelanto para rescatar al pobre Aioria de las garras de Milo.

-Y él es Milo, si quieres enterarte con pelos y señas de las costumbres nocturnas de alguien solo pregúntale a él.-

-Saga, eso no es cierto yo no tengo la culpa de que…-

Toda la gente a su alrededor era muy amable y se sentía culpable por que lo trataban como si se tratase de una estrella cuando en realidad lo que él quería era detener esa boda. Se volvía loco de celos cuando observaba a Aioros y a Saga juntos.

En el Coliseo…

-Aioros…-

-Hola Aioria, impresionante lugar ¿No?.-

-Sin duda.-

-Tengo que tomar algunas fotos del Coliseo para el reportaje.-

-Tal vez a Saga no le guste tu trabajo, andar de un lado a otro, ganar poco…-

-Me ha dicho que eso no importa lo importante es estar juntos.-

-Sí, supongo, como tú y yo.-

-Aja, bueno, mucho mejor que tú y yo. Peleábamos a menudo.-

-Y me chocaba…-

-… esa cosa asquerosa llamada amor.-

-He cambiado.-

-¿Enserio?.-

-Desde luego, ya no me disgusta tanto.- Aioria empezaba a desesperarse, contaba las horas que faltaban y más frenético se ponía.

Esa noche…

-¿Un bar karaoke?.- Preguntó Saga frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, ¿No es encantador?.- Dijo Aioros entusiasmado.

-Seguro, lo siento Saga, no sabía que aquí tenían karaoke.-

-Claro…- Suspiro resignado. Se sentaron en una mesa central bebiendo y

platicando animados hasta que el micrófono llegó a manos de Saga.

-¡Vamos Saga canta!.-

-No sé hacerlo.-

-Ya déjalo Aioros, no quiere.- Aioria le arrebata el micrófono.

-Señoras y señores el inútil del prometido de mi hermano no sabe cantar, pero de todos modos nos deleitara con una canción jajaja.-

-No, ¡No, Aioria!.- Aioria le dio el micrófono y Saga vencido lo tomó, empezó la pista y comenzó a cantar de una manera espantosa que les desgarraba los oídos.

-¡Cállate!.- Gritó alguien.

-Eres muy malo…- Una voz cercana.

-¡Denle mejor una paleta!.- Alguien comentó.

Aunque el público no lo recibió amistoso siguió cantando una canción romántica solo para Aioros, poco después la gente aplaudía reconociendo su sacrificio. Al final ambos se abrazaron ante la mirada rabiosa de Aioria que estaba casi verde del coraje.

-Ha sido una velada estupenda pero la cena con tus amigos espera. Lo siento Aioros pero mi lealtad es con el novio.- Aioria subió al taxi junto con Saga.

-Oh no Aioria, será aburrido, no es necesario que asistas.-

-¿De verdad?.- Se bajo del taxi cerrando la puerta tras él y tomando el brazo de Aioros. –Bien, me quedaré con Aioros, ¿No te importa verdad?.-

-¿Eh? No, claro que no, lo cuidas bien, buenas noches mi amor.-

-Buenas noches, te llamo al rato.- Aioros dio un breve beso en los labios de Saga mientras Aioria se lo llevaba tirando del brazo. Se marcharon a comprar café y pastelillos sentándose en unas escaleras

-¿Qué tal te parece Saga?.-

-Es… encantador.- Respondió sin ánimos.

-Claro, encantador.-

-De verdad, es solo que me sorprende que esté dispuesto a vivir en hoteles malos, comer comida mala y andar de un lado a otro, ¿Por qué no trabajas con él? Su jefe es dueño de una cadena televisiva podrías encargarte del área cultural.-

-Sería humillante.-

Aioria penso de inmediato en un plan maquiavélico.


	3. Viernes

_**VIERNES**_

-Saga, ¿Por qué no le hablas a Shion de Aioros? Si trabajaran juntos podrían llevar una vida mejor, no tendrías que abandonar tu casa y tu trabajo.-

-¿Tú crees que aceptaría?.-

-¡Claro! Sería una gran oportunidad.-

-Sí, tal vez deba hablar con Shion.-

-Hoy mismo.- Puntualizo Aioria y mientras seguían paseando por el centro comercial, sonreía por que ya se imaginaba la escena que montaría Aioros.

_Si esto no funciona y se pelean, no sé que voy a hacer._

Durante la cena…

-Aioria que guapo, ¿Tienes una cita?.-

-Bueno, uno nunca sabe…- Miró con complicidad a Saga en cuanto tomó asiento frente a ellos en el restaurante. –Aioros… Saga quiere comentarte algo.-

-Emmm… sí… -

-¿De qué se trata?.-

-Aioros, ¿Sabes? He hablado con Shion, necesita ayuda en el área de cultura y sería un favor, solo sería un tiempo y…-

-Ya me lo imaginaba no soy suficiente para ti.-

-No Aioros, yo no quise decir eso.-

-¿No? ¿Y entonces? Crees que tengo un trabajo que no es tan bueno como el tuyo.-

-Aioros no digas eso, yo tampoco tengo por que abandonar toda mi vida para seguirte.-

-Perfecto, que bueno que lo dices antes de la boda.- Aioros se levantó arrojando la servilleta mientras su propio hermano sonreía, Saga le detuvo de la mano.

-Por favor Aioros perdóname no quise insinuar nada, yo te amo, no sé que haré si me dejas.-

-Saga…-

-Lo siento tanto, fue idea de él.- Aioria abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y puso cara de pocos amigos.

_Hijo de… _

_-¡SHURA! Se que estás ahí, contesta el maldito teléfono, ¡SHURA! Tienes que ayudarme, el hijo de puta le rogó, se humillo y me echó de cabeza, maldita sea Shura necesito tu ayuda, se me acaba el tiempo para robarme al novio, al otro novio, ¡TIENES QUE PENSAR EN ALGO!.-_

__Shura estaba cenando en compañía de viejos amigos escuchando el desesperado mensaje de Aioria, colorado como un tomate, no solo él, todos lo escucharon.

-Eeeeh… bueno… ¿Alguien quiere café?.-


	4. Sábado

_**SÁBADO**_

Lo despertaron unos toquidos en la puerta, insistentes, molestos, de mala gana Aioria se levanta pisando un trozo de pizza.

-Carajo… ya voy…- Cuando abre la puerta de la habitación del hotel se encuentra con Shura.

-¡Shura!.- Lo abraza afectuoso. –Gracias al cielo, no sé que hacer.- Shura a su vez lo abraza y entra a la habitación.

-Primero quitarte la mascarilla de la cara.-

-Jajaja cierto, me dormí con ella puesta.- Shura le lavaba el rostro delicadamente.

-Debes decirle la verdad.-

-¿Pero que le digo?.-

-Pues que lo amas idiota, que lo amas desde hace años pero tenías miedo.-

-Aún tengo miedo.-

-Todos lo tenemos. Dime la verdad, ¿Es por orgullo o por que lo amas?.-

-Al principio sí, es mío, es mi hermano, pero en verdad lo amo.-

-Entonces habla con él.-

Mientras el joven de piel blanca y cabellos azabache daba las últimas indicaciones a Aioria, Aioros se medía el traje que llevaría, los miraba algo serio, los notaba muy cariñosos, en especial al tipo que acompañaba a su hermano.

-Aioros, tengo que decirte algo.-

-No te gusta el smoking.-

-No, realmente no, pero se trata de otra cosa.-

-¿Qué sucede?.-

-Yo… bueno es que, tú sabes, a veces la gente oculta cosas, cosas que debería decir, pero es un poco difícil… y… - En ese momento Shura que estaba espiando tiró un maniquí haciendo un ruido sordo.  
Shura perfecto idiota Pensó Aioria.

-¿Quién es ese tipo?.-

-Ah… él es Shura… mi editor.-

-¿Tú editor? ¿Y que hace aquí?.-

-Bueno él… vino a acompañarme…-

-¿Se trata de él? ¿Lo que me querías decir?.-

_Con una fregada ¿Qué le digo?_

-Si, precisamente, Shura y yo…-

El español los observaba platicar animadamente y pensó que al fin el latoso de Aioria le había dicho la verdad, de pronto Aioros se encaminó a él con la mano extendida seguido de su hermano menor…

-Shura… no sé que decir…-

-Aioros…-

-¡Felicidades!… - Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Shura se quedó de una pieza mirando a Aioria con interrogación.

-Jajaja…- Risa estúpida. – Le he dicho lo de nuestro compromiso.-

-¿Nuestro compromiso?.- Interrogó Shura.

-Si, si, no debería apenarnos.-

_Aioria maldito cobarde te voy a matar_

-¿Te quedarás a la boda Shura?.-

-No, no, el solo vino por hoy.- Terció Aioria.

-¿Solo por hoy?.- Inquirió Aioros a su hermano.

-Sí, el vino a… revolcarse conmigo… unas horas…-

-Eh sí… ya sabes, unas cuantas horas.- Le siguió el juego Shura.

-¿Cómo pudiste decirle eso Aioria?.- Hablaban en susurros abrazados.

-No pude… abrázame más natural.-

-¿Cómo?.-

-Dame tu anillo.-

-¡No!.-

-Quítatelo y dámelo, por favor Shura solo por hoy.-

-Esto es humillante.- Le dio el anillo mientras subían al taxi rumbo a un desayuno con algunos amigos, Aioros los miraba con el ceño fruncido sintiendo celos de ver a aquel tipo acariciar las piernas de su hermano.

-No tienes que hacer eso…- Murmuró Aioria mientras pellizcaba con fuerza uno de los muslos de Shura. Así entre golpes y murmullos y con Aioros con cara larga llegaron al almuerzo.

Saga en especial se sorprendió del compromiso de Aioria.

-No puedo creerlo, ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada?.-

-Por qué él planeaba robar…- Comentó Shura y Aioria le cubrió la boca.

-Planeaba robarme a Shura… pronto… -

-Que bien, ¿No te da gusto Aioros?.-

-Sí, mucho.- Dijo inexpresivo.

-A veces uno tiene al hombre de su vida delante mismo.- Afirmó Saga, Aioros estaba sentado enfrente de Aioria y éste se le quedó mirando con ojos de enamorado.

-Siiiiii…-

-Habla de mí Aioria…- Murmuró con discreción el español.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí… desde luego.-

-¿Y cómo se conocieron?.- Preguntó Mu.

-Es mi editor… punto… una palabra más y te mueres Shura…- Lo amenazó en voz baja.

-Sí, pero nos habíamos conocido antes.-

-¿De verdad?.- Preguntó Shaka.

-Sí… en un burdel… - Todos ponen cara de sorpresa abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos. –Sí, en un burdel… yo hacía un reportaje y Aioria entró al lugar para… usar el baño, cuando lo vi pensé que estaba viendo al mismo Adonis en persona… vestido en sedas…-

-¿Sedas? Pero si a ti no te gusta la seda Aioria.- Observó Aioros.

-Si bueno ahora ya me gusta… Shuraaaaa…-

-Pensé entonces que acababa de encontrar al hombre de mi vida y de pronto…- Tardó varios minutos en contestar, todos esperaban atentamente hasta que Shura de pronto empezó a cantar a capela.

_-The moment I wake up  
Before I put on my makeup ...-  
Milo y Camus: I say a little prayer for you  
- While combing my hair now  
And wondering what dress to wear now.-  
Todos: Forever and ever  
You'll stay in my heart  
And I will love you  
Forever and ever  
We never will part  
Oh how I'll love you  
Together, forever  
That's how it will be  
To live without you  
Would only mean heartbreak for me. _

Alguien acompañaba con el piano mientras todos cantaban animados haciéndose mimos menos Aioria, incluso los comensales de todas las demás mesas haciendo coros y levantados agitando los brazos al ritmo de la balada romántica.

-¡Shura! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?.-

-¡Oye! Tú dijiste que solo por hoy.-

-Eres un cabrón, toma tu anillo, te llamaré en 10 años cuando te haya perdonado.- Shura le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida mientras se disponía a entrar al aeropuerto.

-¿Shura?.-

-¿Sí?.-

-¿Qué voy a hacer?.-

-Vas a hacer, lo que veniste a hacer, felicitar a Aioros y entregarlo.-

-Le quiero decir la verdad… ¿A quién escogerá?.-

-A Saga… tú y él son incompatibles.- Se marchó dejando a Aioria caminando despacio hasta el auto de Aioros.

-¿Listo?.-

-Sí… Aioros… él no es mi prometido, es que Shura está un poco loco… como cabra montesa y nunca aceptó que terminamos hace mucho.- Mintió.

-Vaya… me había puesto tan celoso.-

-¿Por qué?.-

-Por que eres mi hermanito.-

Hastiado el pobre Aioria de que todos sus planes fracasaban se decidió a jugarse su última carta, se dirigió a las oficinas dónde trabajaba Saga y mañosamente se metió a la oficina de Shion, redacto un mail donde pedía explícitamente a los superiores de Aioros que lo echaran del trabajo para él mismo darle trabajo en su empresa y así Saga mismo estaría feliz de tenerlo cerca, pensó en no enviarlo cuando lo hubo terminado.

-Vamos Aioria no seas cobarde… enviarlo… no es lo mismo que hacer una nota y entregarla… ¿Y si mejor lo guardo y lo envío después?… ¿O lo envío ahora?… solo será guardarlo un rato… luego lo envío.- Lo guardó en la computadora y se salió de la oficina, unos minutos después la secretaria enviaba los mails que habían quedado guardados en la computadora.

Aioria horas más tarde regresaba echo una furia para tratar de impedir el envío de ese mail mezquino… pero fue tarde, ya estaba hecho, por más que se azotó contra la puerta, tocó gimió y pateo… era muy tarde ya habían cerrado las oficinas, con el cargo de conciencia regresó al hotel sintiéndose miserable por que sabía que ahora sí la había fastidiado. Se sorprendió de muerte cuando vio a Aioros sentado afuera de su habitación.

-Se terminó.-

-¿Qué?.-

-No habrá boda… mi jefe me envió un mail que esta tarde le llegó, lo envió el jefe de Shura… para que me echaran del trabajo y Shion pudiera contratarme… de esa manera estaría con Saga… tal como quería…-

-Pero… es que…-

-Le he reclamado por teléfono y lo ha negado… se acabó, cancelamos la boda.-

Aioria se quedó en completo silencio entre culpable y feliz de que había ganado… a la mala pero había ganado…

-¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?.- Preguntó Aioria.

-No, quiero estar solo, te llamaré mañana… gracias por estar aquí Aioria.- Le acarició la mejilla y se fue. La rata inmunda de Aioria entró a su habitación, no pudo dormir pues la culpa lo atormentaba.


	5. Domingo

_**DOMINGO, ¿LA BODA?**_

Por la mañana unos golpes en la puerta lo despertaron, cuando por fin había logrado conciliar el sueño… aún medio dormido se levanto y abrió, solo encontró un mensaje en su puerta.

_Aún no hemos cancelado la boda… no le hemos dicho a nadie que el compromiso se acabo… estoy en la casa donde se llevará acabo la boda.  
AIOROS. _

__-¿Qué? ¿Pero que demonios?.- Entró apresurado y se baño y vistió para salir de la misma forma rumbo a la casa que ya conocía, entró a prisa hasta dar con Aioros sentado en una mesa tomando café, se lo llevó aparte.

-¿Qué está pasando?.-

-No sé… él no le ha dicho a todos que la boda se canceló… yo tampoco.-

-¿Cambiaste de opinión Aioros?.-

-No… se canceló… pero… ¿Podrías ver si está bien?.-

-Pero…-

-Por favor…-

-Está bien…- Fue en busca de Saga y lo encontró gimoteando cerca del pastel de bodas.

-¿Saga?.-

-Terminó… -

-¿Por qué no les has dicho que todo se acabó?.-

-No puedo…- Lloraba a moco tendido.

-Saga… así es la vida… a veces se gana a veces se pierde…-

-Es que no me explico… yo no fui… ¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente bueno?.-

-A veces… uno piensa que quiere algo, pero en realidad no lo quiere, y cambia de opinión, y se decide por lo más… cercano.-

-Yo puedo ser lo mejor para él.-

-No, no puedes.-

-Pero…-

-¡Que no!… lo siento, no quise gritarte…-

-Aioria… ¿Podrías… decirle que todo fue mi culpa, que yo hice todo?… aún lo amo… no quiero perderlo.-

-Saga…-

-Por favor…-

-Está bien… - Aioria suspiró resignado y fue hasta donde Aioros.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo está?.-

-Bien… está bien… - Dudó en decirle las palabras de Saga.

-Ya no me ama…-

-Aún te ama… lo dijo…-

-Entonces dile que lo desposaré hoy.-

-¿QUÉ? Demonios…- Y se marchó una vez más hasta Saga…

-Quiere casarse contigo… aún…- Saga abrazó a Aioria feliz y el otro puso la cara más morada que tenía, tirándole a pútrido. De regreso con Aioros iba más decidido que nunca a decirle la verdad era la última oportunidad que tenía, se lo llevó aparte, a un kiosco solitario.

-Gracias Aioria por ayudar.-

_¿Ayudar?, Claro, no sabes cuanto ayudé.  
_

-Aioros… tengo que decírtelo ahora, si no te lo digo, no sé que voy a hacer… ya no aguanto más.-

-¿De que hablas Aioria?.-

-Aioros… todos estos años yo he seguido amándote, te amo, no te he podido olvidar, aún te amo y no quiero perderte… sé que lo que te voy a decir suena descabellado pero es lo que más deseo: Aioros, escógeme a mí, cásate conmigo, yo te puedo hacer feliz.- Las palabras de Aioria sonaban atropelladas y antes de que Aioros pudiera contestar lo besó en los labios… abrazándolo, acariciándolo así tan íntimamente como años atrás, pero cuando lo soltó Aioros volvió la cabeza y se encontró con Saga estupefacto observándolos, automáticamente Saga se echó a correr y tras él Aioros y tras Aioros, Aioria.

-¡Saga!.-

-¡Aioros!.-

-¿Y eso?.- Preguntó Afrodita cuando vio a tres hombres corriendo en el campo.

-Es Aioros que corre tras Saga y Aioria… es el hermano de Aioros…- Contestó Mu con normalidad.

-Aaaah… se ven tan felices los tres…- Comentó Shaka.

Aioria no encontraba un auto con llaves y se robó el camión que había llevado el pastel de bodas arrancando a toda velocidad tras los coches de Saga y Aioros, tomó su móvil y marcó a Shura, solo que Shura… se encontraba en una sesión poética en un grupo, sonó el móvil, una y otra vez, hasta que incomodó a los demás y se decidió a contestar.

-¡SHURA! Lo hice, le dije la verdad y este es mi castigo por decir la verdad al menos una parte de ella, se lo dije pero nos interrumpió… nos vio, yo lo besé y se lo dije.-

-¿Quién los vio?.-

-¡SAGA! Nos vio y luego se echó a correr, y Aioros tras él y yo tras Aioros…-

-¿Te correspondió al beso?.-

-Eso que importa fue un beso.-

-Aioros sigue a Saga, tú a Aioros, ¿Quién te sigue a ti? ¡NADIE! Ahí tienes tu respuesta: Saga. Ahora has lo que fuste a hacer.- Le colgó y se dio cuenta que una vez más todos habían escuchado los dramas de Aioria.  
Aioria que iba a toda velocidad siguió a Aioros al puerto, se bajó del camión robado corriendo, de pronto se le perdió en la multitud, estiró la cabeza para verlo pero no lo vio, se iba desanimado y lo encontró en la sala de espera sentado deprimido.

-Aioros, lo siento.-

-No hay más que hacer… aquí le pedí matrimonio.-

-¿Aquí?.-

-Sí, me fui unos días a las Cícladas y antes de zarpar le dije que se casara conmigo, el simplemente dijo sí, creía que estaría aquí.-

-Aioros perdóname todo fue mi culpa.-

-No, no lo fue, me siento halagado de que me hayas confesado eso, aunque yo no te pueda corresponder.-

-Aioros, yo mandé ese mail, no fue él… los últimos días me la he pasado haciendo estupidez tras estupidez… yo te quería para mí y por eso trataba de alejarte de Saga, pero esta vez fui muy lejos.-

-¿QUÉ?… ¿Cómo pudiste? Aioria… eres el ser más mezquino, más repulsivo y más rastrero que he conocido… no puedo creerlo.- Contestó furioso alejándose de él.

-Aioros perdóname por favor, estaba desesperado, sé que hice mal… yo… te diré lo que haremos… vamos a buscarlo entre los dos y lo encontraremos… te lo prometo…- Aioros no tan convencido dio la vuelta y echó a andar para buscar a Saga, Aioria hizo lo mismo y llamó a la casa para ver si alguien lo había visto, contestó Camus.

-Aioria ¿Qué tal?.-

-¿No has visto a Saga?.-

-No, se fue corriendo mientras tratábamos de despegar a Milo.-

-¿Despegar? ¿De dónde?.-

-Milo empezó a lamerle el miembro a una escultura de hielo, una réplica del "David" de Miguel Ángel y se le quedó pegada la lengua.- Dijo explicando Camus.

-Aaah… si bueno ¿Y no sabes a dónde fue Saga?.-

-Creo que se fue al Coliseo.-

-Ok, ¿Camus puedes llevar mi smoking a la capilla?.-

-Si, claro.-

-Gracias.-

Volvió a tomar el camión de pasteles robado y se fue al Coliseo buscando por cada parte pero no lo encontraba, hasta que se le ocurrió echar un vistazo en los baños.

-¿Saga?… Saga… se que estás aquí… ya revisé los baños de mujeres y no estás, he revisado todo… Saga…-

-¡Lárgate maldito infeliz!.-

-¿Saga?.- Tocó la puerta del baño de dónde salió la voz, la gente curiosa se empezó a juntar alrededor de él cuando escucharon la pelea, como función de circo. Saga abrió de golpe la puerta y salió empujando a Aioria.

-¡Pelea!.- Gritó alguien del público.

-¡Besaste a mí novio! ¡El día de mi boda! ¡En mi casa!… eres una zorra.-

-Zorra…- Algún curioso murmuró.

-Que asco… es alevoso…- Por ahí se escucho.

-Saga tú sabías bien a lo que venía, sabías que lo amaba.-

-Pero yo confié en ti, te di mi amistad y te hice mi caballero de honor… y tú

te besuqueas con él.-

-Saga yo no te pedí tu amistad ni que me dieras ese horrible smoking, debiste escoger a alguien más… además.-

-Maldito…- Lo volvió a empujar. –No voy a perder al amor de mi vida por un… gato como tú.-

-No es necesario, el te ama a ti y no a mí… yo sé que me porté muy mal, y que no tengo perdón, pero si aún quieres aceptarlo, él quiere casarse contigo, te ama a ti y no a mí, y a mí… me gustaría estar en la boda dentro de dos horas… perdóname Saga…-

Saga guardó silenció aún mirándolo con odio pero no pudo resistirse a las palabras honestas que le dijo y lo abrazó amistoso, el público asistente de la pelea aplaudió ante la escena.

La capilla estaba hermosa, Aioria entró antes que Saga y tomó su lugar, justo como era su deber, observó a Saga llegar hasta Aioros con una sonrisa afectada en el rostro, aunque feliz de haber hecho lo correcto y triste por que se le iba aquel hombre, su hermano. En su mesa era tal vez el único soltero, observaba con envidia la mesa dónde estaban los novios felices, alguien le pidió un brindis, y renuente se puso de pie tomando el micrófono.

-Tuve una pesadilla… soñé que un psicópata trataba de separar a los novios… pero afortunadamente desperté y me di cuenta de que todo estaba como debía ser… y de que ellos estaban juntos… espero que siempre sea así…- Dijo mirándolos a los dos y sonriendo, se sentó y se dejó caer vencido en su silla.

Mas deprimido aún cuando poco después los dos se marchaban a su luna de miel, Aioros simplemente fue y lo abrazó dándole un beso en la mejilla a manera de despedida… se alejó en el auto donde iban los dos.

Todos bailaban o casi todos, se aburría soberbiamente en su lugar hasta que el móvil sonó, lo tomó, era Shura.

-Hice lo que vine a hacer…-

-Me alegro, me siento orgulloso de ti ya te imagino, has de ser el único sentado en tu mesa mientras los demás bailan. -

-Jajaja sí… -

-Supongo que estás tamborileando con los dedos en la mesa, como siempre haces cuando estás deprimido.-

-¿Cómo sabes?.- Aioria observa para todos lados.

-Piensas que no te gustó ese smoking, aunque te ves glorioso con él.-

-Shura, yo no te dije que no me gustaba… ¿Cómo lo sabes?.- Se puso de pie caminando y observando, con el teléfono en la mano.

-Te pones de pié de manera exquisita, buscando… te fijas en los rostros, en los lugares, buscas y vas oliendo por el aire algo conocido… una canción conocida empieza a sonar…- Aioria sonreía por que en efecto empezaba a escuchar la canción buscando a Shura.

_The moment I wake up  
Before I put on my makeup  
I say a little prayer for you  
While combing my hair now  
And wondering what dress to wear now  
I say a little prayer for you  
_

-Shura… ¿Dónde estás?.-

-Entonces lo ves, la multitud se abre y lo ves ahí sentado en la mesa, gallardo, genial… curioso, también lleva el teléfono en la mano, te sonríe, se pone de pie y avanza hacia ti despacio, sensual… como un felino, intuyes en su mirada que es gay como la mayoría de los hombres solteros de esa edad- Shura llega hasta Aioria que solo sonríe divertido, le quita el teléfono y lo deja en una mesa junto al suyo, le toma la mano para bailar.

-Tal vez no tengamos boda… ¿Y sexo? ¿Quién sabe?… pero bailaremos… oh dios como bailaremos…- Le daba vueltas y vueltas mientras ambos reían divertidos bailando la canción conocida.

_Forever and ever  
You'll stay in my heart  
And I will love you  
Forever and ever  
We never will part  
Oh how I'll love you  
Together, forever  
That's how it will be  
To live without you  
Would only mean heartbreak for me  
_  
_**FIN  
ESCRITO POR HOKUTO SEXY**_


End file.
